Regreso
by darisu-chan
Summary: ¡Spoilers Bleach 448! Después de 17 meses, por fin Rukia regresa a Karakura, pero, ¿por qué ha vuelto?


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de Kubo Tite-sama

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bastante emocionada por Bleach 448, me pregunto quién será ese shinigami que salió al final; yo creo, y espero , que sea Rukia, porque la extraño con locura y sé que nuestro héroe Kurosaki Ichigo también, pero conociendo a Tite, es capaz de salir con la tontería de que el shinigami es Hanatarou, uno inventado o incluso Afro-san xD, no me extrañaría en lo absoluto si eso pasara. Bueno, volviendo al tema, este drabble que creo que ya ni es porque está muy largo, es basado en mi idea de que Rukia es la shinigami y aquí explica sus sentimientos al regresar a Karakura, porque no había ido de visita y sus razones para volver. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Número de palabras: **582, dios, creo que me pasé por mucho para ser un drabble xD

**Warning: **muy leve IchiRuki, solo lo notarás si estás igual de obsesionada que yo con esta pareja :D

Regreso

Después de 17 largos meses, por fin regresaba a la ciudad de Karakura. Era un sentimiento extraño, la ciudad se veía igual que antes pero ella la veía con nuevos ojos, aprendiéndose de memoria cada detalle, cada rostro, cada aroma; nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañar tanto a ese lugar, mucho menos que se hubiera vuelto tan apegada a _él_. De hecho, no pensaba volver a esa ciudad, no sin antes haber sanado sus heridas y dejar que el tiempo sanase las de él; le aterraba el saber que, cuando volviera, él no sabría, pues no sentiría su reiatsu y tampoco la podría ver ni escuchar…

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba bastante preocupada al no saber qué había sido de aquel muchacho con nombre de fruta; le asustaba saber que haría muchas idioteces en su ausencia y no habría nadie que le diera una buena tunda para hacerlo entrar en razón, bueno, tal vez Isshin se encargaría de hacer eso pero su hijo no lo iba a escuchar. Sus preocupaciones empeoraron cuando Renji le contó que habían descubierto que el peli-naranja estaba involucrado con un grupo de humanos con poderes extraños y que sus conductas eran ilegales según las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas, por lo que pronto el Gotei 13 entraría en acción y castigaría esas conductas.

- ¿Qué? – Rukia le había preguntado con incredulidad, como si se hubiera visto atrapada en un mal sueño. – Ichigo nunca sería capaz de… ¡Pero claro que no!

Se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencer a Renji, y a ella misma, de que el ex shinigami sustituto nunca haría algo así; aunque, conociendo el tipo de persona que era, sería capaz de hacer actos ilícitos para la Sociedad de Almas por alguna razón en especial, altamente relacionada con su resolución de proteger a todos sus seres queridos. Y fue aquí cuando la realización golpeó a Rukia como un balde de agua fría; todos estos 17 meses se hizo la loca y fingió que Ichigo estaba feliz sin tener poderes y, por tanto, ella no debía de preocuparse, pero estaba muy equivocada, a él nunca le hizo feliz perder sus poderes y era obvio que había encontrado la manera de recuperarlos y por eso se estaba relacionando con ese grupo de humanos.

Suspiró resignada, ese chico, no, más bien hombre, era tan terco como ella y cuando una idea le entraba en la cabeza no había nadie que se la sacara. Ella de verdad quería ir a, ya sea ayudarle o a impedir que el Gotei 13 lo castigara, después de todo, el soutaichou era muy terco y testarudo y tampoco dudaría en castigarlo, incluso si Ichigo los había salvado y había derrotado a Aizen. Por estas razones, no dudó en regresar cuando Urahara le envió una nota pidiendo su ayuda; le explicó la situación a Ukitake y él mismo le abrió la puerta Senkaimon que la mandó al mundo humano. Llegó y fue bien recibida por Urahara e Isshin, quienes le explicaron la situación rápidamente.

- ¡Bien, entonces! Terminemos con estos preparativos, ¿no? – Urahara dijo.

- ¡Háganlo!

Contestó, únicamente pensando en su preciado nakama y en que esta era su oportunidad de protegerlo, como él lo había hecho antes; en su mente se escucharon las palabras que él tantas veces había repetido cuando le preguntaban por qué quería protegerla: _Rukia wa ore no taisetsu na nakama da!*_

_Esta vez Ichigo, me toca a mí protegerte porque…anata wa watashi no taisetsu na nakama da!**_

*"¡Rukia es mi preciada amiga!"

** "¡Tú eres mi preciado amigo!"


End file.
